Asking the Question
by Firehedgehog
Summary: Darien finally asks
1. Proposal

I told you I'd write a Serena /Darien fic Sailor_passion and I did so stop bugging me

I told you I'd write a Serena /Darien fic Sailor_passion and I did so stop bugging me.

Asking the Question

By firehedgehog

Serena looked into the blue morning sky a smile on her face, she didn't know why but the day was going perfect for her. She had gotten up on time and gotten to school before the late bell. There had been no monster attacks for three weeks now… since Galaxia had been defeated, but she didn't dwell on the subject since she still had nightmares about that day.

It was then that she saw Darien the love of her life and future husband, they were destined to be together and she didn't mind at all. He had eyes as blue as the sky and short raven black hair, whenever they were together she would run her hands through it.

Now as she headed home she knew that this day had been the best day in all the days since she had become sailor moon, she skipped happily as she thought of Darien her Mr. right. She was almost home when to her happiness she spotted him entering a store.

Still smiling she walked to the store and looked inside the window, she frowned when she realized that she couldn't see anything. Serena sighed wishing that life wasn't always so unfair, but she supposed that Darien might be buying her something, with that in mind she happily skipped for home.

"I'm sixteen almost seventeen years old now, I wonder if he's getting me something for my birthday?" she asked herself, shrugging her shoulders she then arrived home and began to do her homework (her mother ordered her to).

**

Darien sighed in relief as Serena skipped away from the store, he had almost been caught and he didn't want that. He turned back to the counter and the girl behind it smiled at him, he nodded and pointed at something.

"I'll take that one," he said, she nodded and told him the price which was quite a lot but he bought it anyway.

***

It was the next day and a Saturday, Rini was off doing who knew what and the other scouts were doing what they wanted. Serena and Darien were having a picnic in the park, for once the blond haired teen wasn't pigging out but taken her time enjoying the taste of the food.

"Darien this is great,' she said as they ate, she leaned into his side and she could hear her heart beat faster.

"Serena, I have something to ask you," Darien suddenly said, Serena looked up at him a happy smile on her face and curious of what it could be she moved till she sat in front of him facing him.

"What is it Darien?' she asked, he looked very nervous and she wondered what was wrong.

"Serena Tuskino, the love of my life my soul mate will you marry me making me the happiest man alive," he asked kneeling in front of her, her heart skipped a beat as she looked at him and she looked at the ring.

It had a gold band with small diamonds around it, at the top of it was a light pinks crystal in the shape of a crescent moon.

"Darien… yes, yes oh yes," she said happily jumping into his arms tears falling down his face, they stayed like that for an hour never wanting to ruin the moment.

"My Serena," Darien whispered later on, they slowly began the walk home.

**

Up in a nearby tree a certain pink haired girl smiled happily, her red eyes shined at seeing this moment.

"About time he asked her, I was starting to get worried," Rini said with a smile, with that she got out of the tree and ran home to meet Serena and Darien when they got there.

The End

Yeah I'm done, I hope you like the story because it's a Darien/Serena romance. I know the idea has been used too many times but I like it, this dedicated to all those who believe in true love.


	2. The Parents

This is the sequel to Asking the question, since people liked the story so much and begged for it here is another part of the 

This is the sequel to Asking the question, since people liked the story so much and begged for it here is another part of the story.

Asking the Question

The Parents

By firehedgehog

"Darien I'm so happy, I can't believe you finally asked me," Serena said happily as her future husband walked her home, he smiled down at her and ruffled her golden blond hair fondly.

"I'm happy also Serena, soon we will wed and be together forever," Darien said, finally they arrived at her home and they stood there together.

"I wonder how they will react Darien, what if they reject me for this," Serena said feeling worried, Darien put a arm around her given her comfort.

"I will still love you no matter what, if they reject you we will still marry," he whispered to her, she smiled up at him her sapphier blue eyes shining brightly at him.

"Darien," she said to him, looking into his deep eyes they began to lean towards each other for a kiss…. there lips were almost touching when they realized they were being watched rather closely.

"Do you mind," she said to Mina, the bouncy blond grinned at her and the other scouts giggled while the outer scouts smirked at her.

"Yes, congraduations Serena," Lita said, Serena and Darien were then engulfed in a huge group hug.

"How did you know?' she asked them surprised, they grinned at her almost evilly.

"Darien told us, he needed a little help to set it up and to keep everyone else out the way," a familiar voice said, Serenas eyes opened wide as she saw a certain pink haired girl exit her home.

"Rini what are you doing here, last time I checked you were in the future," Serena said, Rini stuck her toung out.

"Puu let me come back to this time, she let me see daddy ask to marry you," Rini said, Serena blushed realizing that everyone of her friends had known what was going on but her.

"Hello dear, what's going on?" her mother asked coming out of there house her father at her side, Serena blushed and told her.

"Darien just asked to marry him and I said yes," Serena said blushing heavily, at those words her father glared at Darien dangerously.

"You asked my little girl to marry you, how dare you," he yelled, Darien gave a startled yell as he began to run for his life her father hot on his heels.

"Really dear you should of said something," her mother said siding up to her daughter, Serena blinked.

"Why?' she asked.

"Because we could of celebrated, and he is a very cute boyfriend," her mother whispered to her, Serena gave a small nervous laugh a sweat drop on the side of her head.

"Thank you I think," she said, they then watched her father chase Darien who ran like the hounds of hell were after him.

THE END

Yes it is the sequel, yeah and I plan to write another called the wedding in asking the question. Thank you for sending me emails and reviews for this sequel.


End file.
